Invisible Conceit
by ms.starryeyedlove
Summary: Remus Lupin had no idea what he was getting himself into when he decided to visit Hogsmeade alone that night. He certainly wasn't expecting to meet the gorgeous and elusive Scar who claims to be a fellow classmate. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1 assumptions and mysteries

(Full Summary:) Remus Lupin had no idea what he was getting himself into when he decided to visit Hogsmeade alone that night. He certainly wasn't expecting to meet the gorgeous and elusive Scar who claims to be a fellow classmate. One thing is for sure Remus, along with the other Marauders will not rest until they get to the bottom of this. With the only hint being that they have met her before, things could be a bit more difficult then they were hoping.

...

"Walking through the city streets, is it by mistake or design, that I feel so alone every Friday night?" Lana Del Rey - Born to Die

...

Remus Lupin had absolutely no idea what he was getting himself into when he made the split second decision to go to Hogsmeade that Friday night. If you asked him now, he probably couldn't really even tell you what made him make that decision. Normally the only reason he would be willing to sneak through the secret passageways to Hogsmeade was if he was dragged there by James and Sirius. After all someone had to keep an eye on them, right?

But this night was different. In fact, Remus hadn't even told the others that he was going. They thought he was in the library studying, which he had been. However Remus found that he just couldn't focus. Something had been bothering him lately, though he wasn't quite sure what it was. He felt restless, unsatisfied.

And so, here he was trekking his way towards The Three Broomsticks. He quickly pushed the door open, the bells tinkling from above. Taking a deep breath he let the warmth, the smell, and the sounds wash over him. He could hear voices from over by the counter before he could see who they were coming from.

"Scarlett Rose! My dear girl, can I get you another firewhiskey?" Remus could hear the man behind the bar asking. "Will! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my first name!" A girl at the bar was saying, her voice so coy and mesmerizing that Remus nearly walked into a stool. "Ah, sorry Scar, but your name is just too pretty," 'Will' grinned. The mystery girl let out a tinkling laugh and Remus's heart sped up. "Oh, come on Will. It's not pretty, it's a bloody joke. But I'll forgive you if you give me that firewhiskey on the house."

Remus still couldn't see the girls face, but he was already certain she must be beautiful. Her golden locks fell in long waves just past her shoulders, contrasting beautifully against the tight scarlet jumper she wore. Her voice was low and melodic, and her laughter positively infectious. So infatuated was he that when the bartender 'Will' called out to him he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you come in! Have a seat. What can I get for you?" He vaguely heard Will ask him, but Remus was otherwise preoccupied. The mystery girl had turned around and looked at him. She had a sly, flirtatious smile on her face with one of her eyebrows raised inquisitively. Her skin was porcelain perfection, her cheeks flushed a bright rose. Her eyes were brown, with what appeared to be a hint of gold, and Remus swore the twinkled. He forgot to breath.

She laughed that musical laugh again, "Well are you gonna sit down or are you just gonna stand there staring all night? I'll buy you a drink if it will get you to stop staring." She winked at him and Remus was brought back to reality, his face quickly turning hot. He coughed uncomfortably and made his way to the bar taking the empty seat beside her.

Mystery girl turned and smiled cheekily at him, "There you go. Now what about that drink? Firewhiskey or something stronger?" Remus's eyes widened, "Oh no, butterbeer is fine for me." He didn't want to admit to her that he was underage. She raised an eyebrow again, "Alright, if you're sure. Hey, Will! We need a butterbeer for the gentleman over here." Will nodded, and soon had set a butterbeer down in front of Remus.

He took a drink of it before gathering up all his courage and turning to face the girl. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes twinkling mischievously. He wasn't sure what she found so amusing but she was making it very difficult for him to control his nerves. He coughed, "Er, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Re-" "Remus Lupin," she cut him off with a smirk, "Yeah, I know." He stared at her blankly for a minute, "But wait.. how?" She looked around the room carefully before leaning forward to whisper in his ear, sending chills down his spine, "I'm a Hogwarts student."

Remus could have sworn that his eyes bugged out of his head at that. A student? There was no way! For one thing, she did NOT look like a student at all, she was far too _mature_and she was downing firewhiskey like it was water. Not to mention, Remus was absolutely positive that if he had gone to school with her this whole time, he would know. There's no way he could miss that face, or that body. Especially not with Sirius around.

"No way! I would definitely remember you if you were a student," he blurted out without thinking. She laughed again, "Well my dear Remus," he shivered when she said his name, "I can guarantee to you, that I am indeed your fellow classmate." "B-but how is it I've never seen you around?" He stuttered rather un-intelligently. "You have seen me around Remus." "No, I know I haven't! I would remember but I really have no idea who you are." She chuckled humorlessly, "You do know who I am, you just aren't opening your eyes." Remus was speechless, who was this girl?

"You can call me Scar," she stated as though reading his mind. They locked eyes, and Remus felt as though she was reading much more than just his mind. He felt as though those piercing eyes could see all the way down to the deepest realms of his soul. Then she stood grabbing her stuff, and placing money on the counter. "Well, I'll see you around Remus," Scar turned to leave. "Wait!" Remus called before she could open the door, "At least give me some kind of hint!" She pursed her lips, seeming to think it over, "You've spoken to me before." Before Remus could even form words of protest, she was gone.

...

**Authors Note: **Well this is my first story on here! It certainly isn't my first fanfic, but it is indeed my first fanfic that I have posted here. I started writing HP fanfics eight years ago, but it's been a while since I've written one. It's my first Remus fic as well! I apologize for the short chapter, it's a prologue of sorts. The rest of the chapters will be much longer.

I do hope you enjoyed! I'm open to criticism, as long as it's constructive.


	2. Chapter 2 determination and idiocy

When I finally returned to my room that night I had to be extremely careful not to make any noise. Somehow I had the feeling that my roommates, specifically one Lily Evans, would not be very happy to find me sneaking around at two o'clock in the morning. Not only was I rather scared of the wrath of Lily Evans, but I was also quite afraid of her prefect status. Lily Evans took her job _very_ seriously.

However by the time I got to my bed I had given up on being quiet and threw myself on it with a groan. Now there are many possible reasons for this, but my two best guesses are that 1. I probably drank too much and 2. I had pretty much just dared Remus Lupin to figure out who I was.

Now before we continue I should probably explain to you all a bit of my history. What? You have no interest in my personal story? Too bad. You have to listen to it anyways. This is my story after all. My name is Scarlett Rose Byrne. If you make fun of my name, I will be forced to hex you until you can no longer remember your own name let alone mine. I realize it's ridiculous, but unfortunately I didn't get to pick my own name. I am currently in my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although the school year is just about over and I will soon have to return to the hell hole that is my home.

Not that my parents beat me or abuse me or anything like that but my home really is hell. Why you ask? Because I come from a very typical, stuck up pureblood family. As my father likes to remind me as often as he can we are one of THE purest wizarding families in Europe. Oh, how proud. Now not that I have anything against purebloods, there are some nice ones! I just cannot stand the way my family thinks. Why does being a pureblood make us any better than anyone else? I don't know. I just don't get it. Not that I have ever really expressed these opinions at home. I'm not stupid enough for that. I keep my mouth shut and as soon as I am old enough I will move out and be done with all the pureblood crap.

Well now that that is out of the way, what else do I have to tell... Hmm, ah yes, I am a proud Gryffindor! My parents sure weren't all that happy about that but since all their other children were sorted into Slytherin they let it slide. As long as I lay low and none of the other prominent pureblood families realize my existence at the school then I have nothing to worry about! Hence the fact that pretty much no one in this entire school really knows of my existence other than my roommates, though even that is debatable.

Oh, and one more thing, I'm infatuated with Remus Lupin.

Well, that might be a bit of an exaggeration. I'm intrigued by Remus Lupin and have been ever since he spoke to me on my first day.

I rushed onto the train as fast as I could and claimed an empty compartment near the back. Quickly I sat down and spent the next 15 minutes staring at the door praying no one would come in. I had decided earlier that day that I wanted a compartment all to myself. That way I wouldn't have to worry about awkwardly trying to make friends. Don't get me wrong, I knew how to be polite and charm my way into being friends with the most respectable of the wizards and witches. But that wasn't the real me. When I received my acceptance letter from Hogwarts I had decided that no matter what I was going to be myself. However now that I had made the decision I was dreading having to make friends. What would they think of me?

So when the train sped away from the platform and still no one had attempted to enter my compartment I let out a loud cheer and did a little victory dance. I was so glad to have my own compartment... for the first half hour at least. Then I just got bored.

Pouting, I stared blankly at the roof pondering over what I should do.

"Ah!" I jumped up as I thought of an idea. Smirking, I reached into my trunk and pulled out my most prized possession. A special box that played music that I received from my Uncle Thomas, the only relative I actually liked. He told me that it was similar to a muggle invention called the 'record player'. Only it obviously ran on magic and could play any music I wanted it to as long as I knew the right spell.

I glanced at it thoughtfully, trying to decide what music to play. Finally I aimed my wand and the music started.

Five minutes later I was completely into it, dancing crazily and singing at the top of my lungs. So immersed was I that I didn't notice when the door slid open behind me and I continued my performance. When the song was reaching it's end I spun around with my arms spread out wide and posed dramatically just as the song concluded. It was then that I noticed the two legs that I was currently staring at. Slowly my eyes trailed up those legs until I met the rather frightened eyes of one particular boy. Quite a cute boy, if I do say so myself. His clothes were rather ragged, but his body was long and lean. He had sandy brown hair that looked a bit dishevelled, almost as if he had just woken up from a nap. However it was his eyes that really caught my attention. I suppose they would be called brown but that just seems like such an injustice. They were so bright, practically glowing, and very kind. I personally would say that they were closer to gold then anything else. They warmed me.

"Uhhmm..." I trailed off, not quite embarrassed but rather unsure of what to do in this particular situation. He coughed awkwardly, "I'm terribly sorry for intruding, I thought maybe this compartment would be empty. I will go look for one elsewhere." "Wait, I-" I tried to call out to him but he was already gone.

I huffed as I plopped back down on the seat. So far I wasn't doing all that great with the making friends thing.

Just when I was planning on which cliff to throw myself off of I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to find the boy standing there again looking sheepish.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Remus Lupin. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said politely. I straightened myself up in my seat, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, I am Scarlett Rose Byrne." "Well, it's nice to meet you then Scarlett. I'll leave you to it then, enjoy the rest of your trip," he turned to leave again but then stopped and looked at me again. Then he smiled cheekily at me, it was the smile that got me hooked. "Oh, and you're a bloody great singer." With that, he left.

Ever since that day I had studied Remus Lupin from afar. Or even from close up some of the time. I sat behind him in most of our classes, sat at the table next to him in the library, and sat a little ways down the table from him in the Great Hall. Yes, I'm a creepy stalker. Leave me alone.

I just find him so intriguing. He's full of wonderful contradictions. For example, he's a prefect, but at the same time belongs to the most mischievous group of wizards at Hogwarts; 'The Marauders'. He is extremely kind, and seems like the romantic type, and yet he almost never has serious relationships. He has had a decent amount of girls, but they have never been serious. Yet no one has ever resented him for it. I'm certain he is still on good terms with them all. Of the four Marauder's he certainly isn't the most popular, and while most don't count him to be the best looking there is just something that attracts you to him. He has a mysterious aura, and with the various scars he has acquired one might even call him dangerously handsome. He is also extremely smart and witty, some say he would be better off in Ravenclaw. But I know he is probably the bravest of us all. I say that because I know Remus Lupin is a werewolf.

Now this certainly isn't common knowledge but let's just say I've always been more perceptive than most of my peers. I figured it out before our first year was over. Of course, I've never told anyone, not even Remus himself that I know. It's never really changed my opinion of him however, it just made me all the more intrigued.

Needless to say I was now rather mortified at my actions that night. I didn't really want Remus to realize who I was. Well, I did but I didn't. I didn't because that is how I have lived this whole time. I don't draw attention to myself, I don't make connections, I simply watch and observe. But at the same time I really wish he would open his eyes and realize my existence. I'm not an idiot, I knew he was admiring me that night. I'm a beautiful girl, I'm blessed with good genes, but I choose to hide that at school. Why? Because I don't think it's important, and I don't need people paying attention to me for my looks. But I'm still the same person. I've been around Remus all these years and he has never noticed me. Yet when I'm dressed up it takes him no more then two seconds to notice me. This is why I choose to remain anonymous. It's so hard to weed out those who truly want to get to know you, and those who are just after your beauty or status.

That night I barely slept worrying about what might happen in the future. Maybe he would have forgotten about it all in the morning.. I certainly hoped I would.

"SHIT!" I screeched as I shot out of bed the next morning. Thanks to my internal flip out last night I ended up sleeping in. Why does this world hate me? It's just not fair.

Scrambling to free myself from my bed curtains I threw my clothes off in a frenzy as I ran towards my trunk to get my robes. I tripped on my pant leg and fell on the ground with a yelp. But I didn't have time to assess the damage however as I threw my uniform on haphazardly and simultaneously tried to tie my hair on top of my head. Then I leaped across the room into the bathroom to look in the mirror and make sure I looked presentable.

My golden hair was in a wavy mess in an almost bun at the very top of my head, my thick framed black glasses covering up my brown eyes and the bluish bags beneath them. My pink lips were pale and chapped. Yupp, my face looks presentable enough, I thought. Quickly I examined my clothing. My shirt was far to big, and I had done one button up wrong making the whole thing completely lopsided, and only one side was tucked into my skirt. There was something wrong with my tie, it was certainly not done right, though I can't quite even describe what I had done with it. My socks were mismatched, one grey and one black and they rested at different places on my legs. One below, and one above my knee. My trusty black cloak was also too big, and had seen much better days. I nodded satisfactorily, this was as good as it was gonna get for today. Though, most days it wasn't all that much better either.

I threw my shoes on, grabbed a peppermint candy, and ran out the door. I had no time for teeth brushing today.

I reached Transfigurations with a few minutes to spare and took my seat near the back without anyone really noticing me. Catching my breath I started to pull out my supplies from my bag when a conversation caught my attention. It was none other than the Marauders who were currently sitting directly in front of me. I inched forward more to catch it.

"Are you sure you aren't going senile Moony? You didn't just dream up the whole thing?" Sirius Black quipped. I could practically hear Remus rolling his eyes, "Yes _Padfoot, _I'm positive." "Alright, alright, so what was this dream girl like?" James asked, obviously trying to humour him. Remus looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well there's really only one way to describe her. She was bloody gorgeous." Sirius let out a bark of laughter, "No really mate? We kind of got that already from our earlier conversation." I pursed my lips, extremely curious about this previous conversation.

"What did she look like?" Peter questioned excitedly. Remus sighed dreamily, "Well she had the most beautiful, soft looking golden hair. The kind of hair that makes you want to run your fingers through it." At this point the other boys were all wide-eyed, their attention completely focused on their friend. I scoffed, boys were so predictable. "She had the most naturally pretty face I think I've ever seen. Her eyes were absolutely amazing! I thought I might drown in them." I fought the urge to laugh, how cheesy could he get?

Sirius huffed in annoyance, "Okay that's nice and all, but what about her body?" "Really Sirius, not all guys are pigs like you," Remus countered. Sirius repeated my exact thoughts, "No mate, we are. Now quit lying and tell us what her body was like!" "Fine, she had a bloody fantastic body. I don't think any guy, or girl for that matter, could look at her and think she had anything but a perfect body. Long legs, nice curves, pretty much everything you could ask for."

Sirius looked serious now, "We are going to find this girl if it is the last thing I do."

I smacked my head against the desk. So much for him forgetting about it. Now I had all the Marauders determined to find me. Just my luck.

"It's great that you're set on finding her and all Padfoot but how the heck do you plan on doing so?" James enquired with a raise of his brows. Just then Professor McGonagall came billowing into the room, and I just barely caught Sirius mutter, "It can't be that difficult."

From behind them I was praying he was wrong. But it was later that day that fate decided to play an extremely cruel trick on me.

By the time I made it to the last class of the day, which was Defence Against the Dark Arts I was about ready to die. Lack of sleep plus a hangover and then a full day of classes was not a good mix. To be honest I wasn't quite sure how I was even standing. I sat in my usual place at the back of the class, directly behind the Marauders. Which by the way really wasn't on purpose, it just always turned out that way. I liked the back, and so did the Marauders I guess. Anyways at this point I was pretty much dead and honestly had no interest whatsoever in the class. That is until Professor Kremenliev decided to assign us with a new partner project. I never did like those. I work much better on my own.

"We are going to be doing a very special project to commemorate the end of the year. Now not to worry, it won't be anything too difficult as you all must worry about end of the year exams, but I can assure it is very special. As you all know we have been studying various dangerous creatures over the last few months. Now to conclude this particular topic we will be doing a study on one of the most dangerous, and vicious creatures out there. The werewolf," there was an excited glint in his eyes as he watched for the students reactions.

Many girls squealed in shock and fear at the thought of it, and the boys mockingly made oo-ing sounds. There were a select few people in the classroom that reacted differently, but it was so subtle that only those who were truly paying attention would pick up on it. Peter Pettigrew went rather red and looked around the room frantically as if he had been caught by his mother with his hand in the cookie jar. James and Sirius's faces visibly darkened though they tried to maintain a calm facade. Remus on the other hand had gone sheet white, and he gripped the sides of his chair so hard I feared it might break. If anyone had been watching me they also would have noticed the rather strange reaction I had. I practically jumped in my seat when Professor Kremenliev said the word 'werewolf'. Once I had processed what had been said I felt a whole range of emotions at once. I felt rather angry at the way werewolves were being portrayed, and I was also rather worried. I sent an empathetic look in Remus's direction that he couldn't see.

How hard would it be to have to hear the opinions our classmates had on his own kind? I certainly wasn't looking forward to it. I wasn't an idiot, I knew that very few people in this world looked on werewolves kindly. They were feared, hated, and shunned.

Professor Kremenliev clapped his hands to recapture everyone's attention after they had broke into excited talk over the assignment. "Now, now, settle down everyone. I would also like to let you know that this assignment will be done in partners. Wait! Before you get all excited, the partners have already been picked at random by me." He tapped the blackboard behind him and names appeared, "The partners are as written here." I looked up curiously to find the Marauders names, before even bothering to find mine, I hoped Remus would be placed with one of his friends. Unfortunately it looked like the teacher had done a good job of making sure no one was with their friends, and was placed with someone who they weren't really close with. I scoffed, there was no way that was random. He just said that so that no one could complain.

Just then the Marauders started talking and I refocused on them before I could find Remus's name on the list. "It'll be alright Moony, don't even worry about it. All you have to do is write a paper on the facts of a werewolf. In fact, you should be happy! This is gonna be the easiest assignment ever for you. I wouldn't be surprised if you got the highest mark in the class," James consoled, patting Remus on the shoulder. It didn't seem to help at all though as Remus continued to look utterly deflated, his shoulders slumped, looking down at the floor as if he hoped it would somehow swallow him whole. Quite honestly he looked like someone who was being sent to the gallows.

"Yeah mate, don't sweat it. Everything's gonna be fine and dandy," Sirius grinned, then looked back up to the blackboard probably looking to see who Remus's partner was. "And hey look! You're partner isn't even half bad! Scarlett Rose Byrne... Who the heck is that?" I felt all the blood drain from my face when I heard my name, and my head whipped towards the blackboard. Sure enough, there right next to Remus's name was my own. The world was playing a very, very cruel trick on me.

I spent a few moments panicking and trying to find a way out of it before I finally resigned myself to my fate. It was all going to be okay, there was no way Remus was going to realize who I was. After all, I had spent six years with him and he had never noticed me before. Why would he now? At the very least, I comforted myself, Remus didn't have to be with some close-minded bastard. I nodded to myself, I would simply do my best to make this experience as easy as possible on him. It was the least I could do.

Finally done with my panicking I tuned back in to the Marauders conversation. They were still trying to figure out who the heck I was, and I had just caught them when Sirius was about to go ask the professor. I decided now would be a good time to approach them. How depressing would it be if they had to go all the way to the professor because they couldn't find me when I was directly behind them the entire time? Too sad for words.

"Do you know who it is Wormtail?" Sirius was just asking Peter as I slowly made my way to stand behind them. I cleared my throat softly. "No, I have no idea." "Bloody hell, that's strange. Maybe it was some kind of mistake?" I cleared my throat again, louder this time. "I think I'll go ask the teacher. Don't worry about it Moony, we'll get this figured out," Sirius was about to walk away. I sighed in annoyance, "Excuse me!" I voiced rather loudly. Finally they all turned to stare at me, which quickly turned into gawking. I'm very sad to say it was not because of my amazing good looks, but rather they looked like they had seen a boggart. Though I suppose that is quite possibly what they thought I was, I did look bloody dreadful.

Crossing my arms I huffed indignantly my ego rather damaged, "I'm Scarlett Rose." Their eyes all widened and then the other three all turned to look at Remus in pity. That certainly helped my ego. After what felt like ages, with all of them taking turns to stare at me in morbid intrigue and shooting Remus sympathetic looks, he finally spoke.

Clearing his throat he stepped cautiously towards me and offered me his hand, "Oh hello, sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Remus Lupin, it looks like we'll be partners for this assignment." I looked at him with my eyebrow raised before accepting his hand, "I know who you are. We've had the same classes for the last six years. But it seems you don't know who I am so I will again introduce myself. I'm Scarlett Rose Byrne." I cringed at the usage of my full name but I couldn't possibly ask him to call me by my nickname. I had used it when we met last night. He smiled sheepishly at me, "I'm terribly sorry for not knowing who you are, but I hope we can work well together." I nodded, "Sounds fine to me."

Just then Professor Kremenliev spoke up again, "Alright, please be seated with your partners now. We won't begin on the assignment today but I would like for you to talk to your partner about the subject. Discuss what things you know about werewolves, and your opinion on them in society." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Remus gulp in dread. Yes, it really was a good thing he ended up with me. If he had been placed with anyone else this assignment would not have been a pleasant experience for him.

"That is all I have to say, now get started," Professor Kremenliev concluded and the classroom sparked to life with the sound of shuffling feet and scraping chairs. I looked over at Remus who looked like he was going to be sick, and I immediately felt for him. "You can come sit in my spot at the back if you like. That way we will be away from all these idiots," I scoffed. He looked at me weirdly, and I simply turned and made my way to our seats. I could easily understand why he would look at me in that way. Apart from me just being a rather strange person in general, I suppose it was rather confusing to hear me refer to my fellow classmates as idiots for no apparent reason.

Plopping myself onto the chair I immediately began pulling out the necessary materials for taking any notes I deemed important. Remus slowly made his way over to me as well and sat down, still looking rather cautious of me. As I prepared my parchment and quill I thought of the best plan of action to make this experience comfortable for the both of us.

Finally I turned and looked him straight in the eye, "Before we get started I have one thing to say to you." He nodded, now looking rather scared. "If you are one of those people who look down on werewolves and ignorantly think they have no place in society then we are going to have some serious problems."

Remus stared at me blankly for a few seconds, clearly not having understood the meaning behind my words. Then his eyes went wide, his jaw dropped, and he stared at me in complete shock. I crossed my arms and looked at him in mock annoyance, "So you are one of those people?" He shook his head, and waved his hands frantically in contest, "No, that's not what I meant at all." Stuttering a bit he took a deep breath before he continued, "I was just surprised. Most people find them to be dangerous, vile monsters." I scoffed, " Yes, well most people are idiots, as I said. That's why I said we should come to the back. I don't want to hear their ridiculous deluded opinions."

Remus continued to stare at me, and I sent him a grin. "However, if you have no problems with werewolves I think we will get a long just fine."

Authors Note: Thank so much for reading! I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I started writing this story with a burst of inspiration but then I got stuck. The main reason for this is because I've always wanted to write a really good Remus story, since they are usually hard to find. I wanted everything to be perfect, so I ended up getting stuck. This is far from perfect, but at least I wrote something right?

Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
